Cold
by TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor
Summary: Bella is the last of the vampires. Their is pain, and agony racing through her; Causing Bella to avenge the family she once had, and to fight the enemy alone.
1. Beginning

_Blood painted my fingers, the rage dancing in my eyes, my jeans were covered in dirt, and my bow dripping wet with water. I was the last of the vampire fighting off humans, the last person in my family standing. _

_I watched as the fire burned, turning the town into ash. Cold, dead, lifeless bodies littered the floor, the blood seeping through their clothes or drying on their body. I closed my eyes with the memory of how this battle started, how my life ended, and how I started ending everyone else life._

_**We had just gotten back from my father's house. My husband, Edward, driving us in his classic silver Volvo.**_

I pushed his face away from mine. "Edddddwarrrrd pay attention to the rode," I said, teasingly, as his lips again went for my neck.

"Hmmmm, I don't think I will." He replied, his sweet breath fanning across my skin. I was just about reply when my phone rang. I looked at the number and groaned.

"You ok their love," Edward asked me, who was now staring at the rode.

"No, it's Alice," I replied, slightly disappointed that Edward had moved, and stopped our game. Deciding not be dragged off on shopping spree for a week; I picked up the phone.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked.

"Bella, please tell me you guys have left Charlie's house." Alice's panicked voice replied. I leaned forward in my sit a little.

"Yeah, we have, why Alice, why do you sound panicked, is everything ok…" I said firing off questions, but was interrupted by Alice's voice again.

"Tell Edward to drive faster, don't stop for anything, and both of you beware of your surroundings." Alice replied, and then ended the call.

I looked at Edward in confusion; only to see his eyes a dark black, and his fist clenched around the staring wheel.

"Edward?" I asked a soft voice.

He didn't saying anything though; just continued staring out the window. He moved in the shifted and hit the gas; I clang onto the seat for dear life.

I caught him looking in the review mirror ever second. I finally couldn't take his silence.  
"EDWARD TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW, WHY DID ALICE SOUND PANICKED, AND WHY ARE YOUR EYES BLACK!" I demanded.

He finally looked at me, and must have seen the panic and fear in my eyes. He gently brought one of his clenched hands off the staring wheel up to my face, and placed on my cheek; His thumb gently rubbing my cheek. I leaned into his hand, and just started into his eyes. His dark eyes softened for a second. He then leaned down, and whispered one word that sent my ice-cold skin crawling.

"Humans."


	2. Demand

My mind got even more panicked. What did that mean? Did someone share our secret? Were their newborns on the loose? At that last thought memories of the Voturi came rushing in my mind. Did it have something to do with vampires getting too close to exposing us? Again memories came forward of James, Victory, and Laurent.

I turned back to Edward to demand he give me more information, when my eyes spotted something black in the review mirror. I heard Edward growl in frustration at the black object behind us, and the engine of the car starting to protest.

I tuned around to see through the back window two slick, back jeeps behind us. With my enhanced vision I saw a large amount of kerosene and matches in the way back. There were four men in the first jeep, one holding a gun, another holding what look to be steel chains. The man holding the gun smiled at me lifted up the gun and shot; breaking the back and front windows. I ducked, and through my hands over my head, a habit I kept sense I was a human, just before the men shot; shards of the window landing on me.

I heard Edward growl get louder and more frustrated. I tried looking up to comfort him, when my eyes caught something shining. It was the bullet. I reached down to pick it up; a hand stopping mine before I could touch it. I looked up into the dark eyes of Edward.

"Don't touch it," Edward growled at me. He then released my hand, and went back to trying to get away from the jeeps. I was confused and little hurt. Edward had never growled at me like that.

I decided to be confident and ask a question, "why?"

My voice was soft, but demanding. Edward simply raised his eyebrow, the look of frustration and anger still on his face, a gesture telling me to explain what I meant.

"Why can't I touch the bullet?" I said the confidence not wavering from my voice, yet my voice still soft. Edward stayed silent though. A growl came from my lips and a surge of anger built up in me from him not telling me anything.

"EDWARD WHY CAN'T I TOUCH THE BULLET!" I said, the anger now released into my voice; all sings of softness gone.

Edward rang his fingers through his hair; now pulling at the strands hard. I glared at him, and crossed my arms. If were in danger then I want to know.

His dark eyes pierced mind.

"BECAUSE BELLA IT'S COVERD IN VAMPIRE VENOM, ONE TOUCH AND YOU CAN DIE IN SECOUNDS!" He yelled at me. I flinched away, another thing Edward hasn't done sense I was human was yell. Edward must have seen me flinch because again he took his hand from the starring wheel, draped his arm around me, and pulled me close. I looked up to see him close his eyes, pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"Please Love," he whispered, but didn't open his eyes, "just let me get us away from them and I'll explain everything." The frustration and anger leaving his voice; it was now gentle and concerned. I put my hand on his cheek, and used my thumb to gently rub it.

"Promise?" I asked in a whisper. He simple nodded, opened his eyes, and went back to driving.

I turned my head away to stare out the shattered window. I noticed it was dark, and the only light was the light of the full moon. My right hand, which had been placed on his chest when he pulled me in, was clutching Edwards's shirt. My left was rubbing his back. I could see in the review mirror a faint glow of headlights.

My thoughts were all over the place with questions. Was the rest of the Cullen's ok? Are the Voturi part of this? Who set them off on our presence? The biggest question that kept coming back to me was. Why are the humans after us? Edward must have sensed my thought pattern because he pulled me closer, and kissed me on the head.

"Relax love." Edward whispered in my ear. "Everything's going to be ok." I nodded and snuggled closer to him.


End file.
